Violence
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU! Vous est-il arrivé d'éprouver des sentiments brûlants pour quelqu'un? Et bien Alaina ressent cela pour l'une des voyageuses qu'elle transporte, et cette passion violente, elle doit la dissimuler au regard de la personne qu'elle côtoye depuis un long moment, mais pourra-t-elle toujours le cacher? Son instinct de diablotin pourrait l'en empêcher.


**Bonsoir! Voici un nouvel OS AU sur deux femmes de Supernatural! Elles sont humaines et c'est inspiré de l'image d'Abbadon comme conductrice de bus dans l'un des promos de la saison 9, mais il n'y a strictement aucun spoiler bien sûr.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'une conductrice de minibus quand elle vit une femme entrer dans son transport. Une brune aux yeux toujours aussi bleus qui présentait sa carte d'enregistrement avec de beaux gestes gracieux et élégants. La conductrice acquiesça avec ce même sourire puis regarda la voyageuse choisir sa place. Elle se mettait toujours devant, près de la fenêtre, assise aux côtés du chauffeur pour être à la portée de son regard vert.

-Où est-ce que tu vas cette fois, Naomi ? interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

-Au musée de préhistoire, je dois encore revoir certains inventeurs que mon collègue a sans doute mal fait…, soupira la brune, dépitée.

Alaina, le nom que portait fièrement la conductrice aux cheveux roux, eut un nouveau sourire tendre et amusé. Ce collègue, ça devait encore être Patrick. Le reste du trajet se passa sans aucune autre parole, il n'y avait que le silence ou les bruits de l'extérieur du minibus. Peu de voyageurs venaient durant le matin, permettant aux deux femmes d'être ensemble.

La rousse préférait en effet assimiler et garder en mémoire la voix suave de son amie. Entendre juste une fois cette voix lui suffisait à rendre sa journée déjà bien meilleure que celle qui s'annonçait. Naomi lui donnait la paix qu'elle réclamait tant et ce depuis un an. Un an qu'Alaina la connaissait, un an que ses journées étaient moins longues lorsque son amie, sa meilleure amie, la laissait entendre sa douce voix et voir son beau visage d'ange, parce qu'au fond, Naomi était un ange. Des yeux bleus perçants, des expressions indifférentes de l'extérieur, mais elle était pleine de sentiments contradictoires et le confiait souvent à Alaina, c'était un lien qui les liait et que personnage ne briserait.

Mais ce qui n'allait plus dans sa relation avec la belle brune, car il y avait toujours un mais, c'était qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour ce fruit défendu qui venait de se fiancer avec son collègue, celui qui l'énervait au travail...Patrick Crowley, un nom franchement nul...pas mieux qu'Alaina Abbadon, mais Crowley c'était pire! Et ce qui dérangeait la rousse dans cette relation, c'était qu'elle aimait aussi sa chère cliente, d'un amour violent qui pourrait la conduire à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Pour d'autres, l'amour était doux et tendre, mais pour Alaina, c'était la brutalité et la bestialité. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté diablotin en elle, qui cherchait à faire du mal pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

-A quoi penses-tu? demanda doucement Naomi en voyant l'air colérique de son amie au volant.

-Tu n'aimerais pas savoir, petite Naomi, sourit simplement Alaina d'un sourire séducteur.

Elle déplaça une de ses mains de manière à pouvoir caresser quelques instants les joues de la brune, puis ses doigts se mêlèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires dans cette chevelure sombre avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur la route, tentant d'oublier sa violente passion pour la cliente assise à ses côtés, qui semblait l'appeler et lui souffler des paroles obscènes pour qu'elle s'arrête et lui montre à quel point elle la voulait.

-J'aime ton vernis, commenta Naomi après un autre sourire.

Un verni rouge sang qui trônait fièrement sur les ongles impeccables de la rousse aux lèvres pulpeuses, des lèvres aussi rouges que la couleur de ses ongles. Alaina était une femme très chic qui avait du piquant, c'était ce qui la rendait fascinante. Sa violence et sa bestialité qu'on voyait dans ses yeux remplis de convoitise et de malice, ses gestes élégants de femme, sa voix invitant à la tentation de se perdre en Enfer. C'était tout elle.

-Tu devrais essayer, très chère, tes ongles apprécieraient, je suis sûre! la taquina son interlocutrice.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas colorer mes ongles. Je n'aime pas le maquillage tout court!

-Ca se voit, petit ange. Mais tu es parfaite comme ça, discrète, le gris est ta couleur.

Si seulement cette petite brunette tentante pouvait savoir à quel point la femme qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour était la plus dangereuse des chasseuses qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre. Si seulement elle ressentait le puissant et destructeur amour infernale que lui portait Alaina. Cette dernière lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, elle voulait cet ange là, cet ange sans ailes et sans auréole, mais elle la voulait avec elle, dans ses bras, sur elle, dans son lit, partout avec elle. Dur était l'amour bestial qu'elle lui portait.

* * *

**Alors, Alaina alias Abbadon va-t-elle franchir le pas et chercher à avoir Naomi? La suite est à vous, messieurs dames!**


End file.
